rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Haute Couture
Main Article: Events An awfully beautiful girl has appeared in Paris. She's a model and her name is Diva. But she's very upset - she lost a few unique items from a collection of one little-known fashion designer, and she really wants to get them back. Dandy's Suit Astronomer Andrew: Diva knows about fashionable clothes. She's a model! She said that my suit is good, but it would become irrestible if it would have a few magical items. I don't know what kind of magic she's speaking about, but I believe the suit can be better! *Get 3 Magic Cufflinks from Diva *Get 3 Tie Clips from Diva *Assemble the Dandy's Suit Astronomer Andrew: Now I understand what magic Diva told me about. About the magic of fashion! Just a few detail s have been added and the suit has changed. Haute Couture Dress Melissa: I don't understand what's so special Andrew has found in this girl. What's her name? Diva! And is this a fashionable dress? What's so special about it except the price? Magic? Technology? Where from? Of course, if there were accessories with this dress - they could be something. *Get 3 Fiery Brooch from Diva. *Get 3 Fiery Bracelets from Diva. *Assemble the Haute Couture Dress. Melissa: This dress doesn't seem to be magic. And the devices do not show anything special. Of course, this means nothing. But, at least, we have helped to bring Diva her loss back. Now let her return to where she is from! Object of the Conspiracy Butler Alfred: Have we been faced with a conspiracy of villians from high fashion? It's frightening even to think about! And what can we do now? Give them what they are looking for? May they then take Diva for one of them? She should return home to engage in her favorite work! *Get 3 Tailor's Scissors from Diva. *Get 3 Tailor's Curve from Diva. *Assemble the Object of Conspiracy. Melissa: Wait a minute. What have you got there? My devices are detecting some pertubation. And it's clearly coming from the object. Is this some kind of magic? Or technology unknown to us? We need to understand it! Instrument Readings Melissa: I've found the source of the noise! It's in this little pin fastened to the clothing. It has magical charms. Diva says that this pin was holding a brooch. Ity was not part of the collection, but someone had hidden it on the dress. I think it's not a coincidence! *Get 25 Enchanted Brooch from Diva. Melissa: Wow! I can feel this brooch radiating magic with my hand! And my devices are just going crazy! It seems that this brooch has thrown Diva here. A Guest Model Astronomer Andrew: Diva has remembered! Liza - a new model invited by some agency - was messing around with the fashion collection for a couple days before the show. Liza had exactly the same brooch as the one on the dress. It was pinned to a bow. *Get 35 Laced Bow from Diva at your neighbors' places. Astronomer Andrew: If the bow really belonged to Liza, doesn't it mean that she acted in concert with the criminals? Or may she be Phil Filly? Decoration of the Collection Melissa: *Get 3 Magic Essence from Diva. *Get 3 Silver Needles from Diva. *Assemble the Decoration of Collection. Melissa: Welcome behind the scenes of the high fashion! I'm sure you can find a lot of secrets there! But we are interested in only one - who has stolen the collection and why have they ruined the fashion show? A Surprise from the Fashion Melissa: It looks like that Phil Filly can not only steal fashion collections! He's managing his fishy business using a dragon as a cover I won't be surprised if he's acquainted with sorcesses or magicians. They may be more difficult to handle than the dragon. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Modest. *Explore the Fashion House. (see there for further quests). Melissa: This time everything went smoothly. But what other surprises are waiting for us? Be careful! I've always suspected that the fashion world is full of danger! Reward: Trendy Suitcase It contains: * 100 , 50 * 7 * 8 * 7 , 7 * 7 , 5 , 10 , 15 , 5 * 7 , 7 * 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * Trophy "Haute Couture" * 22,000 * 2,200